


L'appel du vide

by MartyMiaMatt



Series: I would hurt a fly [2]
Category: We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, Incestuous Undertones, Internalized Fatphobia, Introspection, Non-Graphic Violence, Probably ooc, Psychological Analysis, but I chose not to care, fucked-up family dynamics, mention of body image issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartyMiaMatt/pseuds/MartyMiaMatt
Summary: In un'altra vita, Eva Khatchadourian ama suo figlio.





	

**I.**

In un’altra vita, Eva Khatchadourian ama suo figlio.

Eva è seduta in un letto di ospedale e fissa la parete bianca di fronte a lei. Al suo fianco, suo marito Frank ha una mano appoggiata delicatamente sulla sua spalla; ma Eva se ne accorge a malapena.

Alle orecchie le arrivano, attutiti e indistinti, i suoni di una mattina che sembra come tutte le altre.

Una mattina in cui il suo mondo avrebbe dovuto essersi fermato, andare in mille pezzi in un’esplosione di luce e calore, spazzando via tutto quello che c’è stato prima per lasciare spazio a un nuovo inizio.

Una nuova creatura. Un figlio che lei e l’uomo che ama hanno generato.

È così che tutti le hanno descritto questo momento. Tutti – il medico, la ginecologa, le ostetriche, le infermiere, tutti gli amici e i conoscenti e gli sconosciuti che negli ultimi mesi hanno visto il suo ventre gonfiarsi a dismisura, il suo corpo lottare e infine arrendersi alle rotondità della gravidanza.

Solo che non è così.

Eva avverte debolmente il dolore sordo delle sue braccia tese sotto il peso del piccolo corpo che Frank le ha dato da stringere, avvolto in una soffice coperta per neonati.

Il bambino. Suo… figlio.

Eva dovrebbe stringerlo a sé, dovrebbe guardarlo.

Non lo fa.

Non lo fa perché le braccia le fanno male e il suo intero corpo è esausto, e per quanto si sforzi di cercarlo dentro di sé, non prova nessuna delle emozioni che le hanno detto essere parti fondamentali della maternità.

Nessuna euforia. Nessuna marea travolgente di quell’amore a prima vista, incondizionato e per sempre, che dovrebbe afferrare il cuore e la pancia e dare un senso a tutte le ore di nausea e panico e ansia e ripensamenti.

“Eva?”

La voce gentile di Frank, sommessa e vagamente preoccupata, la raggiunge come se fosse lontana migliaia di chilometri.

Un raggio di sole tiepido arriva dalla finestra e squarcia di traverso il viso di Eva, abbagliandola. Per un istante, metà del suo campo visivo viene avvolto dalla luce dorata.

Eva muove le labbra, ma la voce non esce.

Al posto delle emozioni che dovrebbe provare – questa è la verità – tutto quello che sente è solamente un _vuoto._

Il bambino si muove tra le sue braccia. Piccolo fardello tiepido e spigoloso che da un momento all’altro prende vita.

Comincia a piangere.

 _Esige_ la sua attenzione, e già questa è una manifestazione di volontà troppo opprimente, troppo pressante.

Nella stanza immacolata il suono è stridente, acuto, assordante. Come una sirena d’allarme penetra dritto fino all’angolo più remoto del suo cervello e di colpo non esiste nient’altro. Non smetterà mai più, Eva lo sa, non ci sarà mai più niente in grado di farlo cessare.

Bruscamente abbassa lo sguardo su suo figlio. I piccoli pugni sono scivolati fuori dalla coperta e premono contro il piccolo viso rotondo e paonazzo, contorto in una smorfia infelice.

Un ciuffo di capelli scuri. Enormi occhi scuri e sgranati, ancora annebbiati, incontrano quelli di Eva.

Suo figlio. Hanno deciso di chiamarlo Kevin.

Maldestramente Eva muove le braccia e cerca di cullarlo. Cerca di piegare le dita in una carezza, in un abbraccio; ma restano rigide e non vogliono collaborare.

Interviene Frank, che sussurra piccole parole di conforto e solleva Kevin, alleviando Eva di quel peso umano di carne e rumore che le sembra così _estraneo_.

Eva guarda in basso, guarda le proprie mani pallide e gonfie, abbandonate in grembo tra le pieghe del lenzuolo leggero. Il bianco delle pareti e del pavimento è più accecante che mai. Nel corridoio appena fuori dalla porta, alla loro sinistra, si sente il fruscio di un carrello che viene spostato, un calpestio di passi leggeri e frettolosi; il frammento di una conversazione scivola oltre la soglia mentre due persone, forse due medici, passano davanti alla stanza.

Kevin continua a urlare.

Eva rimane immobile. Non è più lì.

È in un piccolo villaggio medievale nel sud della Francia e cammina per le piccole vie di ciottoli addentando un fragrante _macaron_ che si scioglie sulla lingua e inonda il palato e le narici di un dolce aroma di pistacchio.

È a Barcellona. Vaga per le _ramblas_ in una notte d’agosto, bevendo sangrìa da una bottiglia ghiacciata. La calura l’avvolge come una coperta, il sudore scivola in piccole gocce lungo la spina dorsale.

È nella terra dei suoi genitori, a Erevan, tra monte e fiume. Va in visita alla cattedrale attraversando il viale in un silenzio solenne, mentre il vento pungente d’autunno spira attorno alle sue gambe.

_Casa._

Per una brevissima manciata di istanti la sua mente è lontana, e Eva sa che darebbe tutto quello che possiede perché anche il suo corpo potesse essere trasportato insieme a lei.

Momentaneamente placato da Franklin, Kevin smette di piangere.

In quel momento, come un elastico che viene teso e poi rilasciato con uno schiocco, Eva ritorna al presente. Ed è in quel momento che comprende fino in fondo che questa… _cosa,_ questo vuoto che c’è dentro di lei, nella pancia, nel petto – è qualcosa di cui non potrà mai parlare con nessuno.

Non è permesso. Non è ammissibile.

Nessuno la ascolterà e nessuno vorrà capire.

È il primo grande comandamento dell’essere madre. L’unica cosa, forse, che dovrebbe essere in grado di fare.

E lei l’ha già infranto.

Come può essere _madre_ una donna che guarda il suo bambino e non prova _niente_?

**II.**

Il tempo passa. Le ore e i giorni si trasformano in anni e Eva trattiene il respiro.

Pensa.

Sogna.

Il tempo scorre e Eva immagina un’altra vita.

Una vita in cui vuole bene a Kevin, e Kevin vuole bene a lei.

Perché non c’è il minimo dubbio, non c’è possibilità di illusione: Kevin la detesta.

Fin dal primo giorno non ha mai fatto altro che respingerla. Non ha mai voluto essere _figlio – SUO_ figlio - più di quanto lei abbia mai desiderato essere sua madre.

 

Kevin ha tre anni.

È seduto sul pavimento di legno e la scruta con i suoi occhi neri. Lei fa rotolare la grande palla rossa verso di lui, lui rifiuta di rimandarla indietro. Le sue piccole manine rimangono abbandonate, inerti, tra le gambe paffute.

Sarebbe un bambino bellissimo se sorridesse, se parlasse di più. Eva sa che è in grado di farlo. Il pediatra che l’ha visitato ha detto che non ha niente che non vada.

Non le rimane altro che sorridergli, rabbiosa, e sentire dentro di sé che lo fa apposta per prendersi gioco di lei. La sta umiliando.

_“Kev, vuoi dire ‘mamma’? Su. Avanti. Di’ ‘mamma’.”_

Kevin la fissa, con il faccino corrucciato.

I suoi occhi neri sono, e sono sempre stati, per lei completamente indecifrabili.

Kevin butta la palla da un lato, con improvvisa energia.

_“No.”_

È quella tutta la sua risposta.

Eva avverte dentro di sé una rabbia feroce, che s’ingrandisce e riempie tutto il suo corpo, diventa enorme e spaventosa. Per un istante prova una sensazione di vertigine, come se il pavimento avesse cominciato a tremare sotto i suoi piedi. Invece è lei stessa che trema e non se ne accorge.

“Come vuoi.”

Lascia che sia lui a vincere questa partita.

Si alza e lascia la stanza.

 

Per strada, guarda altre donne con bambini che hanno all’incirca l’età di Kevin e immagina di avere un figlio come il loro. Un figlio che ride e prende il viso della mamma tra le mani, che manda baci e gioca e impara a mangiare come si deve, senza che lei debba urlare di fronte all’ennesimo piatto gettato sul pavimento.

Immagina di essere felice, a quarant’anni, di non lavorare e di trascorrere le giornate in casa.

Immagina come deve essere avere un marito che non la guardi con quella stupida espressione ogni volta che lei cerca di interagire con suo figlio. Quell’insieme di compatimento, disapprovazione e _delusione,_ qualunque cosa Eva tenti di fare.

 

Kevin ha cinque anni.

Un giorno, per un istante, il fragile autocontrollo di Eva si spezza.

Afferra Kevin e lo sbatte contro il muro.

È un colpo forte per un bambino; ma Kevin, con il suo braccio rotto, non emette un lamento.

Eva viene travolta da una miriade di emozioni, tutte insieme. Questa è la volta in cui verrà punita sul serio, pensa in un momento di terrore terribile. Stavolta tutti capiranno che è stata lei a fargli questo, perché suo figlio è impossibile e lei non è capace di essere la brava mamma perfetta che pulisce escrementi senza smettere di sorridere.

Senza che lei gli dica niente, Kevin dice al dottore e a suo padre di essere caduto da solo, per sbaglio.

Kevin protegge il segreto del terribile errore che Eva ha commesso, e da quel momento la tiene in pugno.

Pretende che tutti i suoi capricci siano soddisfatti e Eva si piega. Gli prepara il panino che vuole e lo raccoglie senza parlare quando Kevin, davanti ai suoi occhi, lo rovescia sulla tavola appena pulita. Kevin non vuole andare con lei a fare compere, vuole andare a casa, e Eva lo accontenta.

Si prende gioco, con una cattiveria tutta infantile (o forse tutta _sua_ ) dei timidi tentativi di Eva di spiegargli che quello che è successo è stato molto brutto; che lui è stato talmente bravo e coraggioso; che alla mamma dispiace _davvero tanto_ e che non succederà mai più.

Kevin la _ricatta_ con una disinvoltura che nessun bambino dovrebbe conoscere.

È stata lei stessa a dargli quel potere, e adesso non può più riprenderselo indietro.

Quella sera, Eva entra in punta di piedi nella sua cameretta un paio d’ore dopo che Kevin si è deciso ad andare a letto.

Lo guarda, sdraiato a pancia in su, la sagoma biancastra del gesso sul braccio sottile adagiato lungo un fianco. Il suo piccolo torace si alza e si abbassa, quasi impercettibilmente, seguendo il ritmo del suo respiro calmo e regolare.

Eva inspira profondamente e immagina un bambino che al risveglio sia contento di vederla. Che la abbracci forte e che le parli animatamente di come sarà la sua giornata e di tutte le cose divertenti che farà con i suoi amici.

Immagina che il braccio rotto sia stato il frutto di un vero incidente.

Vorrebbe non essere stata lei a fargli del male.

 

Un paio di anni dopo a Kevin viene la febbre. Quella è una delle pochissime occasioni che Eva ricordi in cui, per una manciata di ore, intravede qualcosa di diverso tra le crepe della maschera che indossa suo figlio.

Provato fisicamente, rinuncia per un po’ alla guerra contro di lei. Torna a essere un bambino ancora piccolo, solo e spaventato.

Perde i sensi sul pavimento pur di non chiedere aiuto a lei – ma alla fine cede, perché ha bisogno della sua mamma.

È la prima volta in cui Eva sente di non essere di troppo, di potersi realmente prendere cura di lui. Kevin lascia che lei lo accudisca e insieme leggono “Robin Hood”.

Eva sorride, incredula. Felice.

Non ha motivo di pensare che quello sia l’inizio della _fine._

Due giorni dopo Kevin sta meglio e quando all’improvviso le risponde bruscamente, come sempre, l’incantesimo si esaurisce. Come se nulla fosse, ritornano alla loro monotona normalità.

La notte, Eva si sveglia di soprassalto e scatta a sedere nel suo letto, con la pelle coperta da un sudore gelido. I battiti del suo cuore nel silenzio sono forti e cavernosi come le vibrazioni di cento tamburi percossi all’unisono.  

Si copre la bocca con le mani, istintivamente, perché ricorda un grido; non riesce a capire se appartiene a qualcun altro o se è uscito dalla sua bocca, se sia stato reale o immaginato.

I frammenti ancora vividi di un incubo continuano a lampeggiare davanti ai suoi occhi ancora per lunghi secondi, mentre cerca invano di spingerli via dalla coscienza.

Ha sognato di essere lei il mostro. Ha sognato di essere una donna crudele e distruttiva, una persona pericolosa. Suo figlio Kevin era fragile e indifeso e la cercava disperatamente. Tendeva le sue piccole braccia verso di lei e piangeva, per poi rannicchiarsi in un angolo, con le ginocchia raccolte contro il petto.

Investito dall’ombra di Eva mentre lei si avvicinava lentamente.

Ha sognato di fargli del male.

Nel sogno, mentre lo faceva ha provato una gioia indicibile.  

 

 

**III.**

Franklin non voleva un secondo bambino.

Già quando hanno finalmente deciso di provare ad avere il primo non erano più tanto giovani. Quando suo marito ha capito che era rimasta nuovamente incinta, andando contro quello che avevano stabilito, Eva sa che non ha potuto perdonarla del tutto.

Celia però è una bella bambina e fin dall’inizio è estremamente tranquilla. Rapidamente Franklin si affeziona a lei, anche se forse non quanto ha adorato il piccolo Kevin. Nemmeno con lei Eva si innamora perdutamente; ma questa volta è preparata, molto più sicura di sé e di quello che deve fare. Decide che questa nuova maternità non sarà un fallimento.

Kevin non è felice della novità, e non si sforza di nasconderlo. Alla fine però anche lui sembra rassegnarsi.

Si _abitua,_ come aveva detto a Eva digrignando i denti, mentre spezzava uno a uno i pastelli colorati, quando lei gli aveva comunicato la notizia. Si abitua anche se abituarsi a qualcosa non significa che gli piaccia.

 

Dalla nascita di Celia in poi le cose tra lei e Franklin, come coppia, vanno sempre peggio.

Non discutono quasi mai, ma sembra che tra loro sia stato innalzato un muro di silenzio.

Parlano solo di sciocchezze, di argomenti leggeri, usando come terreno comune la presenza serena e rassicurante della figlia.

Celia è sempre pronta a inondare entrambi di gesti affettuosi e sorrisi luminosi; cresce protetta e piena di fiducia nelle persone che la circondano, sognatrice e un po’ distratta. Non ha motivo di accorgersi che i genitori, non appena si ritrovano da soli, sono spesso freddi e si comportano con la cauta diffidenza di due estranei.

Anche Kevin cresce.

Ombroso, selvatico, sempre sprezzante verso tutto quello che sembra divertire o affascinare gli altri. L’unica passione che esprime realmente è quella per il tiro con l’arco. Il suo interesse per la storia di Robin Hood, a quanto pare, non è stata una fissazione infantile e passeggera.

Franklin, come sempre, è contento di assecondarlo e gli compra il materiale più costoso e professionale che si può trovare per un ragazzino delle elementari.

Il talento di Kevin è precoce, quasi innato, e si affina ogni giorno di più.

Eva lo guarda tirare con una mira perfetta e stringe le labbra in una linea sottile, ma non dice niente.

Quando vede padre e figlio in giardino, apparentemente uniti da quel passatempo, Eva sogna di avere ancora una relazione felice.

 

Immagina che Kevin non sia il figlio di Franklin ma di un altro uomo, uno dei suoi passati amanti di tanto tempo prima, gli occasionali compagni con cui condivideva un giaciglio improvvisato durante i suoi viaggi.

La fantasia potrebbe quasi essere verità: Kevin non ha mai avuto in sé niente di Franklin, nell’aspetto o nel carattere.

Se suo padre fosse un altro uomo… se fosse un altro l’uomo accanto a Eva, l’uomo che lo ha cresciuto, Kevin sarebbe diverso?

Eva a volte è tentata di credere che sia stata la gravidanza a scatenare, in maniera deterministica, l’inizio di tutto.

Forse la sua colpa è stata quella di avere _generato_ un figlio, di averlo concepito e dato alla luce con il proprio corpo. A trentasette anni ha deciso di compiere il proprio _destino biologico_ restando consapevole, a ogni passo, durante ogni singolo momento, di quanto tutta se stessa si ribellasse a quel salto nel vuoto.

Pensa a Kevin e fantastica di non essere la madre biologica; di averlo adottato, o di essere la sua matrigna. La figura protettrice del figlio di qualcun altro.

Ha tenuto Kevin dentro di sé, eppure non è mai stato davvero _una parte_ di lei. Anche a distanza di anni ricorda che per lei Kevin è sempre stato qualcosa di _altro_ da lei _._

Se non l’avesse portato in grembo, se non avesse dovuto sentirlo fin dall’inizio come un _parassita_ a cui concedere le proprie risorse, sarebbe forse più facile comprenderlo? La mente di suo figlio sarebbe altrettanto impenetrabile, un enigma nascosto in un punto così remoto che nessuno sembra capace di raggiungerlo?

Eva cerca ripetutamente una risposta che sembra sfuggirle, restando appena fuori dalla sua visuale.

Ha portato in grembo e partorito anche Celia; eppure soltanto Kevin è… quello che è, qualunque cosa sia. Così irrimediabilmente _diverso_ dal resto della famiglia.

Franklin non vede, naturalmente. Per lui Kevin è “soltanto un bambino un po’ vivace!” e tutto quello che dice e che fa è semplicemente fonte di orgoglio e soddisfazione. Ma Eva guarda Kevin e, com’è che dice quel detto? _La maternità è sempre certa, la paternità è incerta._

Kevin non ha nulla di Frank, ma assomiglia a lei. Ha capelli e gli occhi scuri di Eva, la sua pelle pallida; il viso e il corpo hanno ancora qualche rotondità infantile, ma preannunciano le spigolosità di una crescita rapida e tendono il tessuto dei vestiti troppo piccoli che si ostina a indossare.

Una nuova versione di lei, più giovane, più bella. Ancora incompiuta.

 

“Forse dovresti vedere un professionista”, è la frase che suo marito le sputa addosso dopo un’ennesima discussione, con un’asprezza non del tutto inaspettata ma comunque pungente.

Franklin è in preda al malumore; in un altro momento Eva potrebbe perdonarlo per quello che ha detto. Potrebbe mostrarsi paziente e conciliante, aspettare che lui si renda conto di avere esagerato e le chieda scusa.

Invece si infuria e alza la voce. Franklin se ne va sbattendo la porta della camera da letto.

Eva rimane sola, seduta rigidamente sul copriletto con il busto piegato in avanti. La collera vibra e brucia dentro di lei, tutt’altro che placata.

Tutto quello che ha fatto è stato cercare di dire a suo marito che non le piace il modo in cui Kevin gioca con Celia. Questa volta l’ha legata con i festoni di Natale e Celia, entusiasta dell’attenzione del fratello, l’ha lasciato fare.

L’ha persino imbavagliata e avrebbe potuto soffocarla… Franklin però ha voluto trattare la questione come se si trattasse soltanto di un episodio molto divertente. E quando Eva si è arrabbiata e gli ha chiesto di fare qualcosa per punire loro figlio, l’ha trattata come una pazza.

Eva non è pazza, e non ha intenzione di vedere alcun _professionista._

Non ha nessun interesse a incontrare un’ennesima persona che le parli con condiscendenza e che si permetta di spiegarle come vivere la sua vita. Qualcuno che scriva su uno stupido taccuino ogni singola parola, giudicandola come se sapesse quello che prova.

Con un sorriso sarcastico, Eva pensa a come reagirebbe uno psicologo se lei gli rivelasse quella sua _fantasia ricorrente_ che ormai la accompagna da anni. Quel mondo in un angolo remoto della sua mente in cui ogni tanto si rifugia, quando la realtà di ogni giorno diventa insopportabile. _L’altra vita._

Una vita in cui suo figlio, che ora è adolescente, _non_ le riserva soltanto assoluto distacco e uno scherno talmente acido e penetrante da superare di gran lunga le insinuazioni di Franklin sulla sua sanità mentale.

 

_“No.”_

Con una semplice parola Kevin fa crollare in un istante il fragile insieme di speranza e curiosità che per un po’ le aveva riempito il petto.

No, si è sbagliata. Non era alla presentazione del suo libro, anche se lei è convinta di averlo visto per un istante, in piedi fuori dal negozio, davanti al manifesto dominato dal proprio volto.

No, dice semplicemente quando lei glielo chiede, con la stessa indifferenza di sempre.

Sono soli nella cucina e le volta le spalle, concentrato sulla preparazione del suo sandwich. Ormai da anni provvede per lo più da solo a prepararsi gli snack, ma non ha mai rinunciato all’abitudine – deprecabile secondo Eva – di utilizzare una quantità eccessiva di marmellata.

Anche questa volta la schiaccia tra le due fette, lasciando che la sostanza gelatinosa in eccesso si sparga su tutto il piatto.

Eva lo spia per un istante, osserva le sue dita sporche di rosso. Analizza quella breve sillaba che lui ha pronunciato, e cerca di capire se Kevin stia mentendo.

È davvero sicura che fosse lui. Perché un altro ragazzo alto e con i capelli scuri avrebbe dovuto trovarsi proprio davanti a quella libreria? Anche Celia ha detto di averlo visto, anzi è stata lei a indicarlo a sua madre.

Perché negare?

Eva controlla il leggero fremito delle proprie mani mentre continua a tagliare la carne per la cena.

Con un tono di voce deliberatamente disinvolto, misurando meticolosamente cautela e trepidazione, propone a suo figlio di trascorrere una giornata insieme. Soltanto loro due. Potrebbero fare qualcosa di divertente, qualcosa che piaccia a Kevin; e poi magari vestirsi eleganti e andare fuori a cena.

Dopo averlo detto trattiene il respiro.

Quando Kevin accetta, per un attimo il cuore le rimbalza quasi in gola.

 

Eva si sfila i vestiti umidi di pioggia e carichi dell’odore dell’erba artificiale del campo da minigolf.

È sola nella camera da letto; Franklin dev’essere in salotto con Celia. Ha detto a Kevin di cambiarsi per l’ultima parte della loro uscita-madre-e-figlio: la cena.

Respira piano, inspirando lentamente l’aria e rilasciandola con un sospiro. Il pomeriggio non è andato proprio come sperava; ma lei e suo figlio si sono divertiti, hanno giocato, sono quasi riusciti a _parlare._

Uno sprazzo di sollievo si spande rapidamente dal cuore a tutto il resto del corpo, allentando la tensione delle braccia, delle gambe, delle mani e dei piedi. Soltanto allora Eva si accorge di quanto, per tutto il tempo che hanno trascorso insieme, sia rimasta in uno stato di allerta, aspettandosi da un momento all’altro di vedere la loro fragile sintonia andare in pezzi.

Come succede ogni volta.

Avrebbe potuto andare molto peggio. Non può fare a meno di pensare che per ora, il _disastro_ sia stato evitato.

 

Mentre si spoglia coglie il riflesso della propria figura, in piedi di fronte all’alto specchio rettangolare su una delle pareti.

I suoi capelli lisci e scuri sono imperlati di gocce di pioggia, ma li pettina delicatamente con le dita e tornano soffici e leggeri. Nella luce soffusa la sua pelle chiara sembra quasi trasparente, segnata da una ragnatela di rughe sottili che sembra crescere ogni giorno. C’è appena quella spruzzata di lentiggini sulle spalle a dare un tocco di giovinezza.

Indossa un reggiseno e un paio di mutande nere, di cotone: biancheria semplice e pratica.

Per principio, Eva tiene molto a curare la propria persona e a presentarsi sempre in maniera impeccabile, anche adesso che gli impegni casalinghi impegnano gran parte del suo tempo.

Lo fa per se stessa, perché di certo Franklin non presta più alcuna attenzione a questi dettagli. Non fanno l’amore da molti anni e il letto che condividono è freddo, nient’altro il luogo dove si addormentano a fine giornata.

Eva non ha mai cercato un amante, anche se potrebbe trovarlo.

Ora osserva se stessa e non è del tutto insoddisfatta di quello che vede.

Il suo corpo è ancora sottile, la pancia piatta; anche se i suoi fianchi sono un po’ più larghi e il seno meno compatto di quando aveva vent’anni.

Non è mai stata grassa, lei; non ha mai tollerato l’idea di esserlo. Dopo ciascuna gravidanza, ha sempre fatto tutto il possibile per togliersi di dosso in fretta quell’ _eccesso_ di peso e di carne e tornare a essere se stessa, con le sue braccia e le sue gambe sottili, il suo volto affilato, le sue ossa sporgenti.

Eva si allontana dallo specchio e apre i cassetti, sfogliando delicatamente con le dita le pile di indumenti.

Sceglie abiti più eleganti di quelli che porta ogni giorno; una maglia scura che le sta bene, una gonna al ginocchio, scarpe alte. Perché non concederselo? A Franklin non importa più molto il suo aspetto; ma importa a lei.

Addirittura disegna le labbra con uno strato di rossetto rosso scuro, e la tinta accesa risalta in maniera insolita sul suo viso pallido.

Raddrizza le spalle. Liscia ripetutamente l’orlo della gonna e accenna un sorriso esitante.

Mentre si avvia lungo il corridoio, la sua gola si chiude e un caldo formicolio comincia a riempirle lo stomaco.

 

Lei e Kevin scendono dalla macchina.

La pioggia è cessata. L’aria primaverile è tiepida e piacevole, anche se c’è una brezza ancora fredda che soffia sui tratti di pelle scoperta a rammentare che non è ancora arrivata l’estate.

Eva lo precede lungo il breve viale che conduce all’entrata del locale. Ha scelto un ristorante elegante, italiano, in cui non sono mai stati. Ha pensato che un terreno neutrale, privo di impronte del passato, sarà più stimolante e meno rischioso.

Kevin cammina poco dietro di lei. Ogni passo fa ondeggiare il suo braccio quasi fino a sfiorare la spalla di Eva, senza mai toccarla.

A testa alta contro il cielo bruno, per un momento Eva ha quasi la sensazione di essere tornata al tempo in cui la sua carriera era all’apice: quando la sua opinione era rinomata e il suo volto e il suo nome erano sui suoi libri, sulle copertine di illustri riviste di viaggio.

Nel giardino che circonda il ristorante ci sono diversi altri clienti, che stanno entrando a gruppi o a coppie. I loro sguardi sembrano indugiare a lungo sulla singolare coppia, sulla donna alta dai capelli scuri e l’adolescente vestito di bianco. Eva ha un moto di orgoglio e di piacere che, all’improvviso, la fa quasi avvampare.

Ha dovuto insistere per convincere suo figlio a mettersi qualcosa di adeguato, ma adesso gli getta una rapida occhiata di traverso e decide tra sé che ne è valsa la pena. Con la sua camicia bianca, i pantaloni neri, i capelli soffici leggermente spostati dal vento, ha un’aria molto più distinta del solito. A quindici anni è diventato alto quanto lei e questa sera sembra quasi un adulto.

Eva si domanda che cosa pensino le persone che li stanno guardando. Hanno intuito che sono madre e figlio, hanno notato la somiglianza nei loro tratti?

Il modo in cui si comportano l’uno con l’altra non abbonda certamente di pubbliche manifestazioni d’affetto; ma c’è qualcosa di complice nell’essere fuori insieme, soltanto loro due, avendo lasciato a casa suo marito e Celie.

I tacchi delle scarpe di Eva risuonano sull’asfalto e lei pensa che in un’altra esistenza, in un’altra storia, il ragazzo che l’accompagna non sarebbe suo figlio.

Potrebbe essere l’affascinante vicino di casa durante un soggiorno in una qualche piccola e suggestiva località nel sud della Spagna. L’amante esotico e tenero abbracciato per due giorni nel sudore di notti d’estate roventi, e poi mai più incontrato.

Non prova _quel_ desiderio verso Kevin, certamente no. È soltanto che la fantasia è un’abitudine perché è spesso tanto più appagante della sua realtà.

Forse questa sera, per una volta, non ne avrà bisogno.

Gli rivolge un timido sorriso. Kevin non ricambia. Sembra calmo, ma per tutto il tragitto è rimasto silenzioso; adesso è diventato improvvisamente serio.

Eva trattiene l’impulso di sfiorargli una spalla o un braccio.

“Su, entriamo”, mormora semplicemente, piano.

 

Eva è distesa sul divano e tutto il suo corpo trema.

Guarda il soffitto.

Vede rosso ovunque.

Vede i corpi di suo marito e della sua figlia più piccola riversi nel prato, i loro vestiti impregnati d’acqua. Informi macchie cremisi si allargano sulle loro schiene, simili alle stampe floreali su una delle sue tuniche.

Vede il giallo accecante di catenacci che chiudono i portoni di una scuola e imprigionano ragazzi innocenti condannandoli a un destino atroce. Per colpa _sua._

Prende uno dei cuscini con entrambe le mani. Se lo spinge sulla faccia e urla e piange contro la stoffa finché le lacrime e la saliva non finiscono e la voce non se ne va via del tutto.

 

Per la prima volta in quindici anni, non riesce a ritrovare l’accesso per quel mondo sicuro.

Riesce quasi a visualizzarlo ancora; ma soltanto a distanza, come attraverso una lastra di vetro appannata.

Lei e Franklin sono sposati e si amano. Kevin e Celia sono due bambini desiderati e amati, che crescono allegri, gentili e felici. La sua esistenza è serena, non noiosa, ma _normale._

Quel mondo è un sogno. Ed è una bugia.

 _L’altra vita_ non c’è e non c’è mai stata.

Il suo reale, il suo presente, è un incubo che ha creato con le sue mani e non c’è risveglio che lo faccia sparire.

 

 

**VI.**

_“Credevo di saperlo… ma ora… non lo so più.”_

La risposta di Kevin rimane sospesa a mezz’aria.

La stanza dove avvengono i loro colloqui è avvolta nella penombra, tagliata diagonalmente a metà da un fascio di luce che arriva da una piccola finestra in alto.

La guardia è in piedi in un angolo, in silenzio. Eva non sa se li stia guardando, se stia ascoltando realmente quello che dicono, e non le interessa.

Si alza dalla sedia. Quando i suoi piedi appoggiano sul pavimento, si accorge che le proprie gambe sono malferme.

Aggira il tavolo di metallo che li divide. Il campo di battaglia su cui si sono sempre affrontati negli ultimi due anni.

Oggi è l’ultima volta. Domani Kevin non sarà più qui: verrà trasferito in un carcere per adulti, insieme a uomini fatti che hanno commesso atrocità molto più enormi della sua. Per quanto sia difficile crederlo possibile.

 _“Hai la minima idea di come sono quei posti?”,_ le ha chiesto poco prima, con un tono che voleva essere di sprezzante superiorità ma che invece ha tradito un tremito di paura.

Paura di trovarsi, per la prima volta, di fronte a un ignoto contro cui persino le sue crudeltà, grandi e piccole, sono impotenti.

No, Eva non conosce quasi niente di come sono fatte quelle prigioni; ma può indovinarlo.

E sa che quando verrà rilasciato – e succederà tra pochi anni, probabilmente – suo figlio avrà bisogno di un luogo familiare dove tornare.

Eva si avvicina. Kevin è in piedi di fronte a lei, con i polsi trattenuti in avanti dalle manette. I capelli sono rasati e ci sono lividi sul suo viso che non c’erano l’ultima volta. Tiene le spalle ricurve e, nonostante la sua alta statura, sembra troppo esile per l’informe divisa arancione.

Per quella che le sembra un’eternità, Eva smette di respirare.

Lo circonda con le proprie braccia e lo stringe a sé.

Gli posa una mano sulla testa.

Il corpo di Kevin si irrigidisce; ma non lotta. Non fugge. Non l’abbraccia a sua volta, ma si lascia abbracciare.

Eva non pensava che avrebbe mai risposto al suo _“Perché?”._

La risposta che le ha dato non è lontanamente sufficiente a spiegare: ma è meglio del suo silenzio.

È un inizio. Una minuscola scintilla di speranza.

Eva continua ad abbracciare Kevin.

 

In un’altra vita, tutto l’orrore che hanno causato non sarebbe mai avvenuto.

Ma _questa_ è l’unica vita che hanno.

In questa vita, forse Kevin può iniziare a perdonare sua madre.

Adesso, in questa vita, Eva Khatchadourian ama suo figlio.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... Quando ho cominciato a scrivere questo racconto non sapevo esattamente dove mi avrebbe portato.  
>  E' nato da alcune mie riflessioni sul personaggio di Eva, che mi affascina molto, e sui miei studi riguardo al legame di attaccamento tra genitore e figlio. Ho voluto immaginare che Eva, nella sua sitazione di maternità non del tutto desiderata e con un figlio che sente come "difficile" ed "estraneo", avrebbe potuto fantasticare di avere una vita diversa. Questa fantasia inizia durante la nascita di Kevin, che viene vissuta di per sè come un evento traumatico e incomprensibile, e accompagna Eva per molti anni mentre suo figlio cresce e diventa l'adolescente inavvicinabile e pericoloso di cui questa famiglia "dovrebbe parlare" ma non lo fa.  
> Mi rendo conto che questa interpretazione del personaggio di Eva potrebbe apparire forzata e "out of character"; in effetti ho quasi voluto adattare una mia idea al suo personaggio, sacrificando un po' la fedeltà all'originale.  
> Spero comunque che possa piacervi.  
> Marty


End file.
